Other Side
by DarkWolvenHeart
Summary: Natsu a house cat is wondering about life on the other side of the fence. Gray a stray is wanting to share it. The only thing in their way is Natsu's mistress and other challenges.


Authors note: hey everybody Lucian here. I haven't written a story in a while because I had a lot of things to do. Sorry bout' that… -_-' Oh well enough of my useless chatting. On with the story!

Disclaimer: If I owned them do you think I would be doing this now?

Extra: _Italics= _thoughts Calibri= normal/talking

A black cat, with coal black eyes, woke from a droplet of rain on the edge of his nose. He looked up to see it start to rain. He got up and shook himself and started to trot away into the darkness of the alleyway. After walking for a while he had turned onto a bustling street filled with tall buildings, neon signs, and people walking with umbrellas over their heads rushing to get where they were going. He stopped and stood in place looking up at the cloudy, raining sky and meowed in melancholy. _I hate the rain. _ The sky cracked with lightning and the cat scurried into a nearby store shaking himself dry. The store clerk noticed the small feline and angrily reached for a broom and hollered. The cat looked up at this and ran back out into the rain and ended up in an empty residential area. He continued walking until he reached a large house. It was the largest on the block and had a gate surrounding the whole perimeter the house was in. he squeezed his way under the fence and saw a small gazebo that had a small chair swing on it and was surrounded by flowers. _I can rest here for a bit and then leave in the morning._ He crawled underneath the chair swing and shook himself dry and had curled up and fell asleep to the pattering of the rain. When he woke he found the sun was shining brightly through the trees and made the dew on the colorful flowers glimmer. He looked up towards the house and saw in the window a small fluffy snow white cat with coffee brown eyes and a shiny bell around its neck. He stared mesmerized by the whiteness of its fur the cat then disappeared. He turned his head swiftly hearing the back door to the house open, creaking slightly. A young woman came out who had her blonde hair in a tight bun and was wearing a long scarlet gown. In the woman's arms was the fluffy white cat, she came towards where the black cat was hiding and sat on the chair swing above him. She spoke in a soft voice to the cat and left. He stayed hidden from the white cats view and suddenly found himself face to face with it its coffee brown eyes wide with curiosity. "What's your name?!" the cat said smiling widely. The black cat stunned into silence finally spoke. "My name is Gray and your name is?" he asked eyes slanted. "My names Natsu and that nice lady is my mistress!" the cat answered his tail swinging side to side happily." "Hn…" Gray grumbled unimpressed. "So you're a house pet." He spat. "So what of it?!" Natsu answered back angry of how Gray said the word "house pet". "You're her slave; you're nothing but a toy to her. She'll leave you one day and never come back and you'll be all alone." Gray said smirking inwardly knowing he had gotten on his soft side. "That's not true! Mistress loves me she's only got me now and I have to protect her!" Natsu screeched trying not to even think about if it were true or not. "Tch… whatever. Why do you stay when you could be like me and eat whatever you want all day and never have to worry." Gray smirked. "Because Gray… I have a responsibility to my mistress and I have to protect her." Natsu said standing up proudly. "Whatever house pet just remember when she leaves you all alone don't say I didn't warn you." And he walked off smirking to himself. Natsu stood there stunned. _Who is he to tell me about what will or won't happen! He's just a dumb stray and nothing he says is true!_ Natsu then turned swiftly and walked into the house and curled up on the girl's lap, who was sitting by the window on a rocking chair watching the two cats. "Who was that Natsu, did you finally make a friend? Oh or maybe a secret admirer?!" Natsu turned to his mistress quickly shock written all over his face. He quickly shook his head flustered at the last sentence. "Oh Natsu no need to be embarrassed he seemed very nice, and handsome to!" Natsu looked at her and sniffed looking out the window where he had last seen the black cat. _I wonder where he goes._ Gray strolled around the neighborhood and decided after a while of walking that he was hungry and wanted some milk maybe fish even. A chilly wind blew and he reveled in it he loved the cold and anything to do with it especially ice and snow. He smiled and walked back towards Natsu's home hopping his owner wouldn't mind feed a stray. Natsu saw the Gray come back under the fence and head right towards the back door to the kitchen. There was scratching at the foot of the door and quiet meowing. Natsu's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth slightly in irritation. _Oh no! You are not coming in here I won't allow it! You are not getting my filet mignon that mistress made especially for me!_ Natsu hissed and curled into Lucy more. Lucy widened her eyes and smiled sweetly at Natsu's actions toward the cat. "Oh Natsu he won't bite." She said playfully and got up to open the door. Natsu stared shocked as he saw gray being given milk in his bowl and his special filet mignon by Lucy. Gray saw this and smirked winking at the male. Natsu turned away flustered and pouted. That night Natsu sat staring out the window; Gray had left many hours ago. He wondered to himself about how it would feel like without Lucy around and to not have this tight collar and noisy bell on him all the time. When he realized where his thought were going he shook them off and stared at the full moon longingly. _"You're her slave; you're nothing but a toy to her. She'll leave you one day and never come back and you'll be all alone." _Natsu thought of the black male and wondered, the full moon causing his pelt to glow in the moonlight. Outside hidden in the brush Gray watched him smiling softly and turned away. Natsu woke to find the window next to him cracked opened slightly. He looked around swiftly to see if mistress was watching. When he was sure she wasn't he squeezed through and leaped onto a soft bed of tall flowers, hiding him from sight. He trotted quickly to the end of the bed then ran quickly to the gates and fled hearing mistress's cries for him to come back. He continued running smiling widely loving the rush of wind on his face. He heard car tires screeching and he stooped and eyes wide and terrified as he saw the car coming his way. "Look out!" Natsu was slammed away just in time, when he looked up he saw the car speeding past where he was. "What's wrong with you?! Haven't you been taught not to run right in the middle of the road?! Every alley cat knows that!" "Well excuse me! I didn't notice the road was right there, so sorry!" Natsu growled and went nose to nose with the stranger. When he realized the cat was smirking he jumped back noticing it was Gray. "Y-you?!" Natsu said his fur fluffing up a bit. "Do you get that comfortable with every cat or is it just me?" Gray replied, his smirk growing wider. "I-I do not! Tch… whatever what are you doing here?!" Natsu turned away sniffing. "I was about to ask you the same thing house pet. You see humans don't usually let their precious pets' just wander off into the dangerous streets." Natsu turned towards him his head drooping slightly in shame. "She didn't let me out… I escaped…" "Wow and I thought you needed to protect her?" He said in a mocking voice. "Hey I just wanted to see you!" Natsu stopped and blushed realizing what he had said. "Well kitty getting a bit friendly with a "dumb stray"?" gray smirked and jumped onto a nearby fence. Natsu followed through a small hole in the bottom of the fence. Gray took him to an alleyway that leads to train tracks winding every which way. "This is my home." Gray went over to a small puddle that had water trickling above from a small water tank. He lapped at it and put his head underneath and shook himself washing away most of the dirt and grime on his fur. Natsu looked at him terrified that he would get wet. It was sundown and Natsu was getting worried. "I should get home soon my mistress will be worried." "Who cares for now you're an alley cat so live a bit and besides you have eaten yet." Gray smiled walking next to Natsu his tail turning his head towards him away from the direction he was staring, which was the way they came from, the direction of his home. Natsu looked into his eyes and smiled slightly then shook his head and turned his head out of Gray's grasp and pouted. Gray led him towards a street lit up with lights and restaurants and quaint shops and boutiques. Gray stopped at each restaurant commenting on how he had a routine and when he ate at which place when. They walked until they came to a small restaurant that was tucked away and had an alleyway entrance. They walked into the alleyway entrance for the cooks; it had a small court yard and led to other alleyways and the back entrances to the other restaurants. Gray walked up to a small half door and scratched at the door. A man came over and smiled at him. "Hello Gray what brings you here today? I haven't seen you in a long time, hey boys Gray's back!" Many others came and petted gray and smiled, Natsu hidden behind a nearby box peeked his head out slightly when Gray came over to him smiling. The men saw and cooed at Natsu to come over, Natsu came out and allowed them to pet him. He found that they were nice even though they weren't rich like mistress. Them set up a box and gave them a platter of Fillet Mignion. Gray and Natsu ate and then took a walk in a nearby park and raced each other to a water fountain. "You're really fast!" "Well it comes from being on the streets for so long." Natsu saddened at this nuzzled him under his chin and licked his cheek blushing. Gray blushed and smiled at Natsu looking into his eyes and licked his nose. Natsu laughed and bounced away playing with Gray. Gray stared at him as the fireflies flew around him making him glow. Natsu smiled at him and lay with him in the grass. They went back to grays home and watched the stars listening to the rumble of the trains. When he woke Gray was ready to walk him home. When he arrived at the front of his home gray nuzzled him and said goodbye and waited until Natsu reached the door and his mistress picked him up and hurriedly took him inside. Gray smiled sadly and walked home slowly and kept looking back every few blocks just in case. Natsu was lying on the windowsill when he overheard mistress talking to a person on the phone and heard what he never thought would happen. He ran towards the window and saw that that it was shut tight. He ran up into the kitchen to see mistress had improperly locked the door so it was open a bit on the bottom. Right when he was about to squeeze through he felt mistress grab onto him and try to pull him back inside he clawed at the ground and finally broke free from her grasp and the door and ran. He didn't stop and he soon tired and found he was lost in a random dark street. He heard a noise behind him and saw two stray dogs they growled at him and barked saliva dripping from their jaws their eyes wide from hunger. They growled once more then barked and ran at him, Natsu ran as fast as he could away from the dogs until he skidded to a stop realizing he was at a dead end. _I'm going to die! _Natsu eyes widen as one of the dogs lunged at him and it was tackled to the side by a black cat. "Gray?!" _He came to save me…_ Gray hissed and spat at the dogs they growled and circled Gray. The first dog lunged and Gray leaped onto its snout and pushed off and smirked as it fell to the ground only to get up and spin around to lunge again. He ran straight at it and lunged at the last moment with his arms outstretched. They both landed on their paws behind each other and Gray smirked flicking blood off of his left paws claws. The dog fell, blood welling from a claw wound on its shoulder and limped back to the other which was growling and barring its fangs at Gray. It charged and Gray spun around and lunged trying to use the claw move it had used on the dog before. The dog growled larger though and turned at the last minute grabbing Gray's back left leg and swung him around throwing him at a brick wall. Gray slumped against the wall and stood up when the dog chomped down on his stomach and threw him into the air gray spun in the air righting himself and unsheathed his claws and brought them down on the dog when he fell. The dog yelped and ran away along with his partner. Gray ran over to Natsu, nuzzled him and licked his cheek comforting him. "What are you doing here?!" Gray led him away to his home lying down next to him when they arrived. Natsu had tears falling from his eyes and told Gray about his mistress and how they were going to move away. "Why would that cause you to run away you'll probably be better off somewhere else anyways." Gray said turning away slightly. "No Gray I wouldn't because…" "Because?" "Because I…I… I love you Gray." Gray turned towards him shocked and then he smiled and licked his cheek and rested his head onto of his. "I love you to house pet." Natsu smiled and nuzzled him and purred. Gray nuzzled back purring and pulled away staring into his eyes they both realized that they would never see each other again and sadly looked each other in the eye. They both then walked back towards Natsu's home when they both are caught in a trap and are taken to the pound. Natsu is then picked up by his mistress and Gray is left behind. Natsu, for the next few days, laid at the windowsill until the day he had to leave came. He knew that he was most likely never going to see him again. His mistress scooped him up into her arms and they drove off. They soon arrived at his mistress friend's home and he was taken into the house where he saw on the windowsill a familiar black cat. It turned towards him and smirked and spoke. "Hey there fellow house pet, long time no see?" "Gray!" Natsu leaped out of his mistress grasp and ran towards gray and nuzzled him under his chin and heard a familiar chime that didn't belong to him, he looked down to see Gray's collar with a small bell on it. Natsu smiled and stared into his eyes smirking. "I thought house pets are "slaves, and toys, and our owners will leave us", am I right?" "Well I might have changed my mind because on house pet showed me differently." Gray smiled and puffed his chest out staring into his eyes fondly. "So am I still a useless house pet?" "No…definitely not." They sat together on the windowsill watching Natsu's mistress and Gray's owner play on a gazebo chair swing.


End file.
